


EP

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [6]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jealousy, Kinda sex pollen, M/M, Mind Games, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny confronts Puma at a vulnerable time; Taya gets a message loud and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotso

**Author's Note:**

> Two ficlets within the ficlets haha, I figured it would be better to get them out before the season finale. This series overall has about two parts left but those will probably come way after because they're not directly attached to any current plot threads.

Puma slammed his locker closed, and there was Johnny's punchable face like a scene out of a horror movie.

"Th-the hell are you doing here?" he stuttered, trying not to sound shaken. Mundo simply meowed and clawed at the air playfully.

Puma looked over both Johnny's shoulders, first left, then right. "Where's your goons?"

Johnny laughed, looking behind as well. "Actually...actually, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope. Taya took the boys off somewhere. That's why I'm here. I saw the light on and figured I'd come lift some weights...and say hi. Hi." 

With that, Johnny brushed Puma off and headed for the pull up bar at the far end of the room. He shrugged his fur coat off on the spot and gave a tentative tug of the well-worn bar he knew well.

Puma slumped, sank down on the bench. That damn man's scent still lingered like it had made a home under his mask; Dior Homme, probably to pep himself up. Johnny was a fan of essential oils too, so there were loud notes of lemongrass somewhere. Puma remembered seeing the little vials on his nightstand, once. He'd asked what each of them was for. Lemongrass was awareness, right? Or was it rosemary? 

"Weights are over there?" Puma said and sniffed.

Johnny grunted as he pulled himself up, taut. "I know, asshole. I gotta stretch first, don't I?"

Puma smirked while cursing himself. He didn't even know why he was still trying to carry on this conversation. He and Mundo didn't have much to say to each other these days. 

"Maybe that's enough though."

Johnny dropped down and crossed over to the weight racks. Puma looked at him curiously.

"Five minutes? You usually go the full hour."

"And you usually don't talk so much," Johnny muttered. "Surprised you even remembered."

Puma's face heated under his mask. Why _did_ he remember? "It's--not unusual!"

Johnny aimed a pointed, smarmy grin in his direction. "What else do you remember about me? I thought you'd even forgotten you were mad at me."

Puma didn't forget that he hated Johnny or why, his anger had just...lessened. Everything going on in his life right now sent him into deep bouts of meditation and training. He was still scraping his way to the top again, he didn't have time for anything pulling him back down.

Johnny was staring at him like he expected a real answer. Puma hung his head for a few seconds and rolled his shoulders.

"Rosemary. You said it reminded you of the holidays."

Johnny was taken aback. Rosemary meant big family gatherings and ugly ass holiday sweaters, burning candles and poetry. He remembered telling that to Puma, both of them laughing in the dark. He took a seat next to Puma, arms resting on his knees.

Puma glanced over at him and chuckled. He got up, dragged his gym bag over to unzip it. "I just remember good things. Now, I bet you don't remember anything about me."

"Nuh-uh. You really did used to be quieter. And you purr when you're happy."

Puma blushed again, thankful for his full-coverage mask. "N-not stuff like that!"

"Those were happy things for me." Johnny smiled, wide and toothy. "So you're really getting in there with Rey Rey. Shoulda came to me first."

"I don't need tips and advice."

Puma successfully pulled his hoodie on without unzipping it. He walked over to where Johnny's coat lay collecting dust and lint, just to bring it back and not at all to take a covert sniff. But it was definitely Dior. 

Johnny snatched his coat back and let it dangle from his hands, spreading across the floor. It was thick, but Puma thought it looked like a veil. And Johnny's eyes were on him again, this time searching and clouded.

"What did he do to you?" 

The question was pointed and unexpected, almost accusatory. Puma worked his lips, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Do?" he said, stalling for time.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you ended you're little quest to be the best, like no one ever was." 

Did Johnny just off-hand compliment him? And reference Pokemon? Puma was genuinely starting to forget why he hated Johnny and that was a problem. Johnny was a snake. Hell, he was probably trying to gain his trust again right now just to turn on him. Puma wasn't that naive anymore, liked to believe he wasn't. He hadn't the chance to prove it yet, and right now wasn't looking too good. 

"No..."

He hated Johnny because...why? Johnny betrayed him, yes. But Johnny was never clean to begin with, was he? Who's fault was it that he'd trusted him that time?  He let Johnny nest in his head for a while, let him be his support system...and anything else he wanted. And here he was again, trying it.

"Good."

Puma snapped out of his own thoughts. "Huh?"

"Good. I'm glad you're gonna beat him up. It's gonna feel real good, breaking his old ass and finally proving you're the best." 

"No! It's not like that. It's just a fight."

"Oh yeah, just a fight." Johnny stood, taking the majority of his coat with him. "It was just a fight when you almost got into it with him in the ring, right? When you disrespected his student? Ahh, that must be it. You're jealous, right?" 

"I'm not jealous!" Puma slammed his mostly empty bag and the flat sound echoed in the empty room.

"But it felt vindicating beating his ass, didn't it?"

"Maybe it did."

Johnny circled around him now, and Puma found himself stuck in place. 

"You know what Dario told me about you once?" he said, voice full of sweet and venom. "He said, the Jaguar tribe's pride was going to be the end of them. And I remember thinking, boy is he right. When Rey came in, no one was talking about Puma anymore."

Puma let out a low growl. Johnny nodded in sympathy and draped the heavy coat around the other man's shoulders like a hug. He moved in a little closer until he was just breathing on Puma's nape.

"It's like you didn't matter."

"Everything was taken from me so quickly."

"Everything you almost died for."

"Was fucking gone." 

"You're back to nothing..." Johnny snorted. "Now you know how I felt."

Puma weakly shrugged Johnny off. "You always said we were the same."

"Yeah. And that's why I know what you're going through. I want you to win. At any cost." 

Puma turned slightly to catch Johnny leaning into his peripheral vision. "You usually don't do anything unless it benefits you."

"You winning would benefit me in a lot of ways, trust."

"You think I'll be on your side?"

Johnny held his hands up and made a show of backing down. "I didn't say all that." 

Puma swore; he gave himself away so easily. Johnny was walking away now. Puma caught up with him before he went out the door, heavy coat in tow.

"You left this."

Johnny turned around to face him with that shit-eating grin again. "Nah, you keep it. I thought it was cute how you rolled around in my stuff. Like a kitten."

Puma let out an exasperated yell-growl combination. Christ, this asshole. He couldn't believe he'd ever slept with him.

"Oh, I remembered one more thing." 

Johnny grabbed Puma's arm and spun him around before he could protest. Their lips pressed together in a vicious, almost accidental kiss, Johnny snaking his tongue in for a ghost of a minute before pulling back. Puma stood speechless, the taste of men's fragrance lingering in his mouth.

After a few moments, Puma pushed Johnny away

"You always have to have the last word, don't you," Puma sneered.

Johnny pouted. "Aww. But yes, I do."

Puma shrugged, content to let him have it. It was too late to put up a front now. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make it awkward as hell. Johnny walked away in dead silence as Puma balled his unwieldy coat up, taking joy in wrinkling it as he shoved it into his sweaty gym bag.


	2. Katzenjammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets canon divergent unless I'm really good at predicting angles or something
> 
> Warning for canon-typical bloodshed

Taya hated it when she had wet dreams she couldn't remember. She couldn't fathom why she was sopping again; it was there in her mind, somewhere, but only foggy images were coming back. Who knows.

As she showered, she thought it might have had something to do with caning. It was the last thing she and Johnny were talking about, just casual conversation. She wouldn't be surprised. But that still didn't seem right.

She spread lemon-scented body butter across her legs, her arms, the planes of her stomach and breasts, and her back. Johnny was trying to get her into essential oils, said the lemon would make her peppy. Taya hoped it made her delicious.

There was a whisper in the back of her head; the dream calling again, louder. 

_come_

A command. Her dreams never commanded her. This was something else, another voice.

At The Temple, Jack complimented her scent first.

"Lemon lotion and black bath salts, I'm starting to feel like a basic bitch."

PJ laughed but Taya was distracted. Something was still pulling at her, dragging her in a direction down the hall. She stood up and followed it, like a trail only she could see.

PJ looked at Jack.

"Eh, wot?"

"I don't know. Should we follow her? She can take care of her self."

"Dude, if anything happens to Taya in here I do NOT want to be the one to tell Mundo. Get your ass up." 

PJ and Jack hustled after Taya as she practically glided down the hallway. The lights went out one by one behind them as they went further. Jack rubbed his arms to fight off a chill.

"Uhh, Taya, where we going?"

"I don't know...but it's close."

_come_

That voice, so familiar and alien. A violet light pulsated gently under a door at the end of the hall. PJ briefly wondered if the door had always been there, but shook his head. He was used to the sci-fi geometry in this place by now, of course the door was new.

Taya opened the door without hesitation. The pulsing light enveloped the whole room. The witch that sat in the middle with her undead lackey resting his bead on her lap. Little yellow and white flowers rained down from the ceiling.

"Welcome, Taya."

PJ sighed. He'd gone his whole career in the Temple without getting tricked to his knowledge, why now? 

Taya may have been pissed but she chose to look amused. 

"I knew it had to be you. What is all this?"

Catrina nodded and grinned. "A little dream sanctuary, for you." She held her hand out and collected a fistful of the flowers. "Come closer."

"Taya..." PJ warned. Taya glared at him and bopped his nose.

"I got it, PJ."

Jack sniffed around, fearing he might be allergic to the flowers or the evil vibe in the room. Taya inched closer, cautiously because she was reckless but not foolish. 

Catrina was still smiling serenely as Taya approached. She gently tossed the flowers at her feet. 

"Calea, for you."

Jack perked up. "Oh, isn't that the stuff you do to have freaky ass dreams?"

Catrina dropped her smile immediately. "Yes, Jack. In so many words."

Taya looked between the two of them. "I don't get it."

"You had a dream you don't recall, didn't you? Take this and remember."

Catrina stood, flowers in hand. Her feet left the floor as she levitated to Taya. She forced the woman's mouth open and shoved the flowers in, jerked her mouth closed so tightly Taya could taste blood mixed in with nectar.

_who do you see?_

_I see..._

The arena was empty. No refs, no audience, just the two of them trading kicks and punches. Taya grabbed Ivelisse by the hair and forced her to her knees. Taya then kneed her across the face; Ivelisse gasped as blood gushed from her nose. 

Taya drew her knee up again but Ivelisse's wrenched away. She got to her feet and speared Taya into the turnbuckle. She stepped away enough for a kick, but Taya caught her foot.

Taya smirked, threw Ivelisse's foot down with enough force to send her face down. She quickly covered Ivelisse and hooked her knees under her arms, drew her chin up, grabbed her throat. Submission wasn't her style, but this was a special occasion. 

Ivelisse blacked out, refusing to tap until the end. Taya let the limp body go, leaning back and laughing in satisfaction.

"What a good girl."

Had Johnny been watching the whole time? He must have been. He was in the ring now, gripping her shoulders and planting kisses on her neck. His hands slipped lower into her into her trunks, teasing the sweat-slick skin.

"I told you you'd get her eventually, right? So good."

His calloused finger tips circled around her clit, brushing against the very tip. Taya shuddered and squirmed.

Johnny's voiced morphed into something darker and feminine.

"And when you win, you keep her."

_if she loses she's all yours...I can count on you, can't I?_

_Yes yes yesyesyes_

"She's not waking up."

PJ looked up and saw Jack still pacing.

"We're fucked up. What if Johnny comes back?"

The witch and her servant were gone, leaving Taya spasming on the floor with a rictus grin on her face.

"Never mind that, what if she never wakes up?" PJ snapped. 

"Arrrrgh why did we come here!"

"Like...in general, or this spot?"

"Both, goddamnit! Okay, okay, let's get her to stop shaking."

Jack held onto Taya's legs while PJ held on to her shoulders. The shaking slowed but didn't stop. Taya's face was twitching and her eyes were rolling up. That was progress.

"Taya, come on babe. Snap out of it, hey?"

PJ slapped Taya's face until her eyes returned to normal. She took a deep gulp of air as she sat up, shoving the two of them off her.

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay," she stammered. "Wha...what happened?"

"You passed out and had a seizure or something, shit."

"I don't...the flowers."

"Flowers don't do that. That was straight up black magic, for real." 

Taya rubbed her temples. "Doesn't matter. Let's find Johnny and get ready for tonight."


End file.
